


Мирная жизнь насекомых

by N7Dron



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7Dron/pseuds/N7Dron
Summary: постканон, первый визит Шепарда в дом родителей Кайдена.





	Мирная жизнь насекомых

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: используется непрямое цитирование  
> Предупреждения: 1) неприятные энтомологические подробности 2) вариант событий в МЕ-2 при котором команду SR-2 не удается спасти

Название: Мирная жизнь насекомых  
Автор: N7Dron  
Бета: Русский итальянец  
Размер: мини, 1674 слова  
Пейринг: м!Шепард/Кайден Аленко  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: флафф, чуть драмы  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Краткое содержание: постканон, первый визит Шепарда в дом родителей Кайдена.  
Примечание: используется непрямое цитирование  
Предупреждения: 1) неприятные энтомологические подробности 2) вариант событий в МЕ-2 при котором команду SR-2 не удается спасти

 

Шепарду всегда нравилось, как Кайден выглядит в пилотском кресле. Нравилось смотреть, как он управляет: уверенно и при этом расслаблено, без спешки и суеты, не делая ни одного лишнего движения. Как будто он был создан для того, чтобы летать, а не безжалостно бить синими волнами по врагам. Кто знает, может, если бы не несчастный случай, наделивший его еще до рождения даром биотика, он стал бы пилотом. Лучшим из лучших — Кайден по-другому не может. Впрочем, он и так отличный пилот. Который с легкостью может управлять что шаттлом в атмосфере, что фрегатом космофлота, хоть и то, и другое непросто. Но у него получается.

И это ему чертовски идёт. 

Будто почувствовав взгляд Шепарда, Кайден оборачивается. 

— Уже немного осталось, не засыпай. Еще пять минут, и будем над садом родителей. 

И, уже снова отвернувшись к приборам, спрашивает: 

— Волнуешься?

Шепард усмехается: 

— Нет. 

Он и правда — почему-то совсем не волнуется. Наверное, потому что знает, что всё будет хорошо.

— Эх, всё-таки стоило нам вчера лечь пораньше, как собирались, — говорит Кайден, и Шепард, вспоминая ночь, улыбается, словно сытый кот. — Или, может быть, мне надо было дать тебе выспаться и вылететь позже. Но мне так хотелось, чтобы ты увидел всё именно утром!

Да, похоже, что если кто тут и волнуется, то это сам Кайден. 

Когда речь идет о деле, он обычно образцово хладнокровен — результат долгих тренировок и самоконтроля, но Шепард знает, что от природы Кайден довольно эмоционален, и иногда — в такие моменты, как сейчас, это чувствуется. 

И это почему-то трогает. 

— Ничего, я выспался. А раз ты говоришь, то я уверен, — там и вправду есть на что посмотреть. Думаю, мне всё понравится. 

Но он даже себе не представляет, насколько. 

Кайден включает внешний обзор, и у Шепарда перехватывает дыхание. Яркое голубое, такое истинно земное — будто с картинки — чистое небо, ослепительное солнце. Шаттл спускается, закладывая вираж над тем, что на первый взгляд можно принять за белое поле в легкой зеленоватой дымке. 

— Смотри, вон там, впереди, дом моих родителей. 

«Кадьяк» мягко садится, Кайден открывает дверь, и Шепард шагает первым наружу — прямо на коротенькую, густую нежно-зелёную травку. 

Первое, что он чувствует — воздух. Его хочется вдыхать, хочется вбирать в себя долгим-долгим вдохом, который просто невозможно прервать на выдох. Он свежий, прохладный, пьянящий, так не похожий ни на фильтрованный воздух космического корабля, ни на пахнущий бетонной крошкой воздух города, ни на горчащий едва заметным духом лекарств запах больничной палаты. 

Шепард вдыхает, зажмурившись, вдыхает до боли в легких, и на душе у него становится легко и свободно. 

Он открывает глаза, и ему кажется, что он попал в рай.

Перед ним — двухэтажный деревянный дом с уютным крылечком, просторной террасой и большими окнами. А вокруг… Сотни цветущих деревьев, сколько видит глаз, стоящие ровными рядами, уходящими вдаль. Сияющие под утренним солнцем бело-розовые лепестки цветков кажутся теплым снегом, укрывшим заботливо тонкие веточки с едва пробившимися зелеными листочками. 

И так тихо. 

Шепард совершенно не разбирается в деревьях. Он вырос в городе и толком не знает, что это — яблони, груши или какие-нибудь вишни-абрикосы. Что там еще может цвести весной? Но это невероятно красиво. Если, конечно, это затертое слово может дать хоть какое-то представление о том волшебстве, что он видит сейчас перед собой. 

Шепард вдруг не знает, что сказать. 

Он чувствует плечом, как подходит Кайден, встает рядом. Они стоят молча, никуда не торопясь. 

— Родители прилетят к вечеру,— наконец говорит Кайден, осторожно касаясь руки Шепарда, и Шепард поднимает на него взгляд. 

Кайден добавляет, хулигански улыбаясь: 

— Так что до вечера дом наш. 

Вид у него довольный.

Шепард усмехается. Это так глупо, вести себя, словно они два влюбленных юнца, приехавших вместе на долгие каникулы, но слова Кайдена отзываются в груди приятным теплом. 

— Надеюсь, они не вернутся раньше? — спрашивает Шепард и тянет Кайдена к себе.

Легенду требуется подтвердить долгим страстным поцелуем, но им обоим больше нравится просто мягко коснуться друг друга губами. 

Им и так хорошо. 

— Пошли? — спрашивает Кайден. 

Они поднимаются на крыльцо, открывают незапертую дверь, и дом встречает их уютной тишиной. 

Шепард никогда не бывал в таких домах. Тем более не жил. Здесь обои, занавески, мягкая мебель в цветочек и резные перила на лестнице. Здесь приятно пахнет и тикают огромные старинные часы. Здесь так мирно и спокойно, что кажется — той длинной войны не было вообще никогда, или она случилась в какой-то другой жизни. 

Кайден проводит его по первому этажу, а потом они идут наверх. 

— Вот, моя комната. Я приезжаю редко, но родители всегда держат её для меня готовой. Теперь — для нас. 

Он смотрит на Шепарда, и — невероятно! — у него смущенный вид. И, кажется, не у него одного. Шепард и сам чувствует нечто странное. Конечно, они официально женаты уже месяцев шесть, но когда ты почти год прикован к больничной койке и видишься со своей половиной только в палате закрытого госпиталя, куда просто так никого не пускают, то как-то уже привыкаешь, что есть только вы двое, а родственники — это всего лишь фотографии, приветы, горячие пирожки и яблоки. Чёрт, точно. 

— Это яблони? — невпопад спрашивает Шепард. 

Кайден переводит взгляд на окно, за которым — ряды деревьев в белых цветах. 

— Да, яблони. 

Он распахивает двери на террасу, и прохлада весеннего утра врывается в комнату. 

Сама комната больше похожа на библиотеку или рабочий кабинет. Здесь, правда, есть кровать, а на террасе виднеется столик с плетеными стульями, но остальная обстановка — книжные шкафы, массивный письменный стол, — говорит о том, что здесь больше работали, чем отдыхали. 

Шкафы заполнены старинными книгами. Толстыми, с чуть потертыми корешками. Чувствуется, что эти книги брали в руки много раз: читали их, учились по ним. 

Они почему-то притягивают взгляд. 

— Некоторые еще прадедушкины, — говорит Кайден. — Ты возьми, посмотри, если интересно, а я пока сделаю нам чаю. Ну, и поищу чего-нибудь посущественней. 

Кайден уходит на кухню, а Шепард берет книгу с полки наугад. Он листает чуть пожелтевшие страницы, рассматривает поля, испещренные аккуратными карандашными пометками, читает отдельные куски то тут, то там. Книга полна изображений каких-то жучков и бабочек, а целые страницы описывают их внешний вид и повадки старинным, витиеватым стилем. 

«Надо же, как странно, — думает Шепард. — Пока кто-то бился над возможностью воздухоплавания, изобретал самолеты, ракеты, и космические корабли, кто-то другой неспешно изучал жизнь насекомых. Так мирно и так бесполезно». 

— Кайден, — спрашивает Шепард, входящего в комнату с подносом Кайдена, — зачем кому-то вообще изучать жуков?

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами Кайден, расставляя на столике чайник, чашки и тарелки с бутербродами. — Может, от нечего делать, из любопытства, научного интереса. Много причин. 

— А польза от этого вообще есть?

— Иногда бывает. Например, можно разводить одних насекомых, чтобы они уничтожали других. Я слышал в детстве что-то про роющих ос или кого-то подобного. 

Кайден разливает чай, а Шепард, развалившись в плетеном кресле на террасе, листает книгу. Ему нравится этот сад, этот дом, эта комната, эта книга и этот их разговор. Такой мирный, неторопливый и о каких-то умных вещах. Один из разговоров, которые будто и положено вести в долгом-предолгом отпуске, который закончится неизвестно когда. 

Он открывает указатель названий и находит нужные страницы, отлистывает наугад и читает про себя. 

«…роющие осы – удивительные насекомые. Подобно истинным коллекционерам, они тщательно отбирают в качестве своей добычи только какой-то отдельный вид, полностью игнорируя других, даже изрядно сходных по внешнему облику. Учёному, задавшемуся целью изучить какой-то определённый вид их жертв, можно просто положиться на работу этих дотошных созданий, неторопливо изучая коллекции, трудолюбиво собранные и бережно хранящиеся в заботливо вырытых специально для этого норах. Большинство роющих ос — вегетарианцы, и они сами не едят пойманных насекомых, оставляя свою добычу для тех, кто придет вскоре».

Шепарду вдруг не нравится всё это, но он, почему-то не в силах оторваться от описаний, продолжает читать.

«Исследуя норки этих замечательных созданий, можно обнаружить, что их запечатанные в ячейках жертвы, которые на первый взгляд кажутся мёртвыми, на самом деле не убиты. Они просто парализованы, будучи способны лишь на крохотные, едва заметные движения, которые являются подтверждением того, что жизнь продолжает сохраняться в этих существах, и они пребывают в таком состоянии дни и недели, не в силах выбраться из своей темницы, пока не будут употреблены по назначению…»

Во рту вдруг становится сухо, подступает тошнота, голова кружится. Он медленно кладет книгу на стол. 

«Интересно, что для многих видов, похищающих и обездвиживающих свои жертвы, не служит помехой даже твёрдая броня последних. Они погружают своё жало между пластинами брони, протыкая кожу, мышцы и попадая точно в нервные центры, отвечающие за движения конечностей, таким образом повреждая их и лишая жертву возможности двигаться, но оставляя ей жизнь, поддерживаемую специальным раствором, которые они впрыскивают, дабы сохранить жертву свежей надолго…»

Шепарду кажется, будто невидимые жала протыкают сейчас его самого. 

— Что с тобой?

Чуя неладное, Кайден тут же оказывается рядом, берет за руку.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Шепард, стряхивая наваждение, но Кайден бросает быстрый взгляд на страницы раскрытой книги. 

В его глазах загорается понимание и сожаление. 

— Прости, — шепчет Кайден. — Я не подумал…. что это напомнит… 

Чтобы сгладить неловкость, Шепард берет чашку с чаем. Кайден молча подносит к губам свою. 

— Может быть, я мог бы их всех спасти, — через некоторое время говорит задумчиво Шепард. — Всех — Чамберс, Доннелли, Дэниелс, Чаквас. Как и многих других — и тогда, и потом. Иногда я думаю, что, может быть, где-то есть другая реальность, где у меня всё получилось. 

Они долго молчат. 

— И всё же, самое главное у тебя получилось, Шепард. И кто знает, можно ли было вообще прийти к этому каким-то другим путем?

Кайден всегда умеет найти правильные слова.

И все же… Это только часть правды.

Шепард встает, подходит к перилам террасы и долго смотрит на цветущие деревья. Яблоневый сад родителей Кайдена — теперь он будет знать, где находится самое красивое и спокойное место на Земле. 

И, наверное, где, как не здесь, настала пора сказать себе и Кайдену то, что уже давно вертится в голове. 

— Знаешь, я, наконец, понял, — медленно начинает Шепард. — Даже в самом мирном уголке будет всегда находиться то, что напомнит мне о прошлом. Ударом под дых. Так что, наверное, я и жизнь в вечном отдыхе на щедрую пенсию — мы с ней не поладим. 

Кайден прячет улыбку, но слушает внимательно. 

— Я знаю, я — сомнительная конструкция, собранная заново из обугленных кусков, — горячо продолжает Шепард. — Но у меня есть какие-то работающие конечности, и голова всё еще соображает. Как ты думаешь, сгожусь я на что-нибудь? Прямо сейчас? И в этой Галактике?

Прежде чем ответить, Кайден подходит и обнимает его за плечи. 

Они смотрят вместе на пенное море белых цветов.

— Я, конечно, не знаю насчет других галактик, — говорит Кайден серьезно. — Но в нашей — уверен, всегда найдётся дело для Шепарда.


End file.
